1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to additive supply systems for oilfield downhole tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
To obtain hydrocarbons such as oil and gas, boreholes or wellbores are drilled by rotating a drill bit attached to the bottom of a drill string. During drilling, a drilling fluid is supplied under pressure into the drill string. The drilling fluid passes through the drilling assembly and then discharges at the drill bit bottom. The drilling fluid provides lubrication to the drill bit and carries the cuttings of rock and earth produced by the drill bit in drilling the wellbore to the surface. Typically, the costs associated with drilling the wellbore can be substantial. Thus, operators may utilize measures to enhance aspects such as the quality of the wellbore drilled, the reduction in wear and tear on drilling equipment, and time required to drill the wellbore. Some such measures involve the use of additives that control or vary one or more aspects of the downhole environment. These additives may be conveyed into the wellbore along with the drilling fluid.
The present disclosure addresses the need for methods and devices for introducing such additives into the drilling fluid, as well as other needs of the prior art.